Perseus Jackson: Betrayal
by Libra Ordinis chao
Summary: Perseus Jackson, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, had a good life after the giant war. He hoped that after two Great Prophecies, he would get a break. He planned to marry his light, his happiness - Annabeth Chase. But he is betrayed by those who is closest to him in life. So when he is offered a chance to leave it behind, he does what anyone would do. Percy accepts the offer.
1. Prologue

_At first, there was only the Void. It had no gods to rule it. The Voice was endless, blank, and dead. It was both nothing and something. The Void was both the beginning and the ending._

 _Then the Three became real. There was no explosion of light. There was no alert that they had appeared. When they arrived, they knew only one thing - their role. The Three were brothers._

 _**Balance** \- the youngest of the Three. He created Light and Dark, and was responsible for keeping the two equal, as well as everything else._

 _**Order** \- the second youngest of the Three. He created peace, and made sure everything was working and in order._

 _**Chaos** \- the oldest of the Three. He created the universe, and filled the space of the Void._

 _For one hundred years, this is what the Three did. Life was created on some planets, on many planets. They watched over the galaxies for one hundred years._

 _Then Balance faded, disappearing into the far reaches of the Void. His brothers were alarmed, as they wondered what would happen. But the balance of the universe stayed intact, thankfully._

 _Then Order left, abandoning the oldest brother. Chaos watched over the universe alone, with nobody but himself. He built his own home and traveled across the various galaxies, but found himself extremely bored._

 _So he created the protogenoi - the Primordials. All of them figured out their domains. All but three. Chaos watched Gaia, Ouranos, and Tartarus explore the universe._

 _They found an almost forgotten planet, almost faded beyond existence. It was gray, and circled by a moon and other planets. They named this galaxy the Milky Way, and dubbed the planet 'Earth.'_

 _Gaia's domain became Earth, and she vowed to protect the planet at all costs. The planet flourished and Ouranos chose his domain as the Sky, casting his power across the planet. He became the atmosphere, and what mortals see as the cloudy blue sky._

 _Tartarus decided to settle on the planet as well, and his domain became the part underneath the Earth. His domain was the Underworld and more - he called it after himself - Tartarus._

 _Soon, the other Primordials took notice of this planet. Chronos, the Primordial of Time, came and spread his domain across it and caused it to have it's own calendar year. Nyx and Erebus, the Primordials of Night and Darkness, created the nighttime and shadows. Pontus and Thalassa, Primordials of Water and Islands, created the seas and islands that were in the middle of those seas._

 _Gaia and Ouranos fell in love. The Titans, giants, and more were born. Kronos, the Titan of Time (named after Chronos) took a scythe and slaughtered his father, casting the parts of the father across the world. Gaia, outraged, hid away from Kronos as she watched her son become a monstrosity._

 _Kronos had six children with his sister, and he ate five of them. Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades - the gods. Rhea, their mother, hid Zeus by giving him to Gaia. Zeus was raised until he became old enough to kill Kronos and save the rest of his siblings._

 _The gods ruled the Earth on Mount Olympus with Zeus and Hera as the king and queen, and traveled to modern-day New York as the Western civilization moved. That is where they now reside, with the rest of the gods - Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite._

 _There are many demigod children of most of these gods, except for Artemis, Hera, and Hestia. These half-mortal, half-god children live in either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, depending on their heritage._

 _Two wars happened, the second Titan war and the giant war. Both wars were led by Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He was alongside his friends the entire time. He was the bearer of the Mark of Achilles, prophesied by two Great Prophecies, and more._

 _He had caught the attention of the entire mythological world, including gods from Norse and Egyptian mythology. However he had caught the attention of the One, who had watched him since he turned twelve._

 _Perseus Jackson had caught the attention of Chaos._


	2. Chapter One

To say Percy Jackson was excited was an understatement. Everyone could see the excitement coming off of him in waves - it basically drove the children of Aphrodite insane.

He had proposed to his longtime girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and she said yes! Percy had been in a circle of campers with his fiance as they heard congratulations, and soon the gods and goddesses of Olympus arrived.

Aphrodite looked jealous of Annabeth, and he had gotten a few threats from Athena, Demeter, Hera, and Artemis that if he hurt Annabeth in any way he was dead.

Ares and Hephaestus had told Percy that he was lucky to get the daughter of Athena as his future wife. Zeus and Hades sent the silent message of a glare saying that he better treat Annabeth with respect. Poseidon had the best reaction of all, saying that his future daughter-in-law was welcome to his palace - on Olympus or underwater - at any time and could always get blackmail on Percy (at which Percy turned five shades of pale).

Annabeth had disappeared soon after, causing the son of Poseidon to wonder where she went off to. So he went to Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, who explained she went into the woods.

Percy traveled in the woods, nervous. What if she was attacked by a monster and he wasn't there to help? He entered a clearing, but faltered at the sight that he saw.

Annabeth was there...with none other than Jason Grace. Now, Jason and Piper had broken up long ago, so Percy first suspected that the two were simply talking. But then he heard what Annabeth said.

"...I don't know why I married him Jason, when I should of married you instead."

"Annabeth maybe you should call off the engagement," Jason suggested. Annabeth paused, looking thoughtful.

"Okay, I will. I'll call it off the next time I see him," she said before kissing the son of Jupiter on his cheek.

"No need," Percy said quietly, but they heard. The two broke apart, both looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"P-Percy it isn't what it looks like!" Annabeth tried to say.

"It isn't what it looks like?! It looks like the two of you are cheating behind my back! My best friend and my fiance! No, not fiance. The wedding's off," the son of Poseidon spat. His anger caused a storm to form above the woods, which drew the attention of the campers. The gods soon appeared, looking confused. But then they saw the cause of the storm.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Poseidon yelled over the storm. Percy turned around and looked at the assembled gods. The storm calmed down slightly as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jason and Annabeth were dating," he hissed, "I heard it all." Zeus looked at the two, who were soaking wet and shivering.

"Is this true?" the king of the gods bellowed. The couple looked up fearfully before nodding. Zeus glared at his son, obviously saying that they would talk about this later.

"Percy-" Artemis tried, but the son of Poseidon shook his head.

"No. I would just like to be left alone, if that's fine," he said quietly. The gods nodded in sympathy.

Percy disappeared, Mist traveling to his cabin. He looked at the pictures around his room and went into a fit. He pulled out Riptide and started swinging it around. The picture frames and pictures were sliced in two as the glass shattered.

He stopped when no more pictures were left, breathing heavily. He didn't cap Riptide, but instead turned it into a pen. He wrote a letter before packing his things in a bookbag. Percy set Riptide on the letter before exiting his cabin.

He broke into a jog, not paying attention to those who called his named to get him to return. He ignored them. Percy stopped by the barrier, looked at Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece, before stepping over the barrier of Camp Half-Blood. He got onto the road and started walking.

He didn't look back.


	3. Chapter Two

"Are you sure he's the right one?" a voice asked in the darkness. It sounded feminine.

"Of course I'm sure. I've been watching him for years now, Alpha. Or do you still doubt me after all this time?" a male voice asked, amusement in his voice. There was a silence.

"I don't doubt you, sir. It's just...can we trust him? He's been through a lot recently…"

"Alpha, I expect you to trust my judgement."

"I know, I know. However if I don't question you, who will?" there was a lightness in her tone. Someone sighed.

"All right. I'll show you personally that Perseus is good enough for you."

Percy woke up, momentarily confused about where he was. Then he remembered - Annabeth and Jason's betrayal. The pain was still fresh. He got up, but not before taking out an Oreo. Percy sighed as he finished the cookie in a few swift bites.

He uncapped Riptide as there was a low growl. The son of Poseidon took a few steps forwards, before being attacked by a hellhound. The large monster snarled at Percy and lunged. However, it fell into a pile of golden dust at his feet.

Percy paused, confused, as a girl and a man stepped out of a swirling vortex. The vortex seemed to be an oval of black, dark blues, and dark purples. The man was who caught his attention first.

He wore a simple jean jacket with a white shirt underneath along with jeans, but had crazy black hair. His eyes were a multitude of different colors - it was as if Percy was staring into space itself. The man had an aura of power surrounding him.

Then he noticed the girl. She had an aura of not power, but respect. Her eyes were a fierce silver with a gold rim around the irises. She had her black hair in a single braid that was curled over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Percy asked cautiously. He sensed the man was a god, but the girl was most likely a demigod.

"I'm Chaos," the man said, "and this is Ryder."

"I go by Alpha," Ryder interrupted, scowling at Chaos.

"Right. Well, we came to ask you to become the commander of the Shadows, my elite army," Chaos continued.

"What's in it for me?" Percy asked, lowering his sword slightly.

"Well for starters, I can teach you how to use your powers better," Chaos began.

"And I can teach you fighting. You'd be pretty powerful. Powerful enough to defeat a god," Ryder explained, "you'd get a restart on your life. Nobody would know who you really are, Percy." He thought about it for a moment. He could start anew, and forget the betrayal here.

Percy looked at them and grinned.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter Three

_**400 Chaos Years later…**_

Omega groaned as he fell onto the floor. He closed his eyes briefly, but when he opened them there was a sword tip pointed as his neck.

"Yield?" his attacker asked.

"Yeah, I yield," he said in defeat. The sword tip left his neck and a hand appeared to help him up. Omega accepted it gratefully, too tired to get up by himself.

"400 Chaos years later and yet you still aren't better than Alpha with swordfighting," Delta called from where they sat. Omega turned and glared at him, causing Delta to pale.

"I remember beating you during the first time when I was twelve, Delta!" he exclaimed. Alpha sighed, shaking her head.

"Boys," she said in unison with Epsilon, Beta, and Kappa. Percy, aka Omega, had joined the Shadows where he trained for 400 Chaos years. Ryder (Alpha) taught him archery, sword fighting, and other types of weaponry and fighting while Chaos taught him how to use his powers better. Now he was, just as Alpha had said, powerful.

About 50 Chaos years after he joined, he met the rest of the team.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Percy set down the bow and looked at Ryder apologetically. They had decided to start archery today, and after about five minutes she told him to stop. She had an arrow in her hair and one in her foot. The rest were either on the ceiling or behind them. Somehow._

 _"_ _Okay. We'll try again later. Why don't I introduce you to the rest of the team?" she suggested. Percy nodded his head eagerly. Ryder turned and walked out of the training area at a brisk walk, the son of Poseidon close on her heels._

 _They entered a room that looked extremely cozy. Percy remembered this - it was what the team called the Downtime Room. There was a fire roaring in one corner, and several couches for everyone._

 _Most of the couches were occupied by several people. They snapped to attention when they saw Ryder and Percy enter the room._

 _"_ _Guys, meet the commander, Omega. Also known as Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon," Ryder said, "please introduce yourself when I call your name." The rest of the Shadows were stunned, and so was he. Ryder smiled - she had known that the Shadows were Percy's old friends._

 _"_ _Delta." A sandy haired boy stepped forward, the same scar on his face from all those years ago._

 _"_ _Nice to see you again Percy," Luke said._

 _"_ _Beta." Percy gasped as he noticed Bianca di Angelo walk up to Percy and hug him tightly._

 _"_ _Epsilon." Silena Beauregard smiled at Percy. The son of Poseidon learned that Kappa was Zoe Nightshade and Omicron was Charles Beckendorf. None of his old friends had changed since they died._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

"Yeah, yeah. You guys dislike us male species," Omega said, causing the girls to glare at him. He chose the wise move and shut up. That's when they heard Chaos' voice in their heads.

 _"_ _Shadows, get to the Throne Room immediately. You have a new mission."_


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to update soon, I promise. This author's note is because of several things. One, I have major writer's block. I just don't know what to write about! I know what the plot _is_ I just don't know how tk write it. Two, this will be a series of fanfictions. It will revolve around Percy mostly, but Ryder will be a secondary character. Three, Ryder will be in more than this fanfiction! While she'll stay as a mostly PJO character, she might appear in some other fanfiction ideas I had. Four, what would _you_ all want to see in this fanfiction? Who do you want Percy to be shipped with? What kind of drama would you want to see? Please let me know! Five, back to Ryder for a moment. I won't give away what she is, but I will give away her backstory here and there. Wouls you guys like to see a fanfiction told in her point of view? It would go through the events of this fanfiction (or maybe the events after this fanfiction, you'll never know). Six, how do you feel about crossovers? That's all I'm going to say about that.Well, that's all I have! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
